The Other Side Of Things
by HappysFuTuReOldLady
Summary: This is a story about a girl who id involed with the drug side of things...sorry for lame summary  M for later


The Other Side Of Things

¡Hola! Me llamo es Olivia Perez(19) and I am from Downtown Fullerton, I used to live in a nice four bedroom house with me dos hermanos Louie(29) and Anthony(25) and my Grandma, until she died of lung cancer. So here me and mi hermanos are moving to a sweat new town called Charming. We had just pulled up to our new two bedroom home since we couldn't afford a big enough one, so Louie and Anthony shared a room, being that their both niños, occasionally one would sleep on couch, while I got the other room. We started to unpack and get settled in, then the door bell rang, I ran and got it since mi hermanos were to busy fighting over some stupid thing. I opened it to see a sherif and started to panic thinking he was gonna take them away cause they had already found out that mi hermanos were selling drugs. The sherif spoke, "Hey I'm chief Unser and wanted to welcome you to Charming." I sighed in relief and said, "Hola me llamo es Olivia Perez and those are mi dos hermanos Louie and Anthony:)." "Well welcome and if anyone gives you trouble or you need help finding anything let me know." I smiled and said, "Okay adios por ahora." and shut the door retiring to my unpacking thinking how odd it was. It had almost become dinner time and mi hermanos were starting to get hungry and we had no comida in the house. So Louie took me shopping since he was the only one with an actual license, leaving Anthony to unpack some more and make sure we had a nevera y mesa up when we got back. Louie and I had arrived at the little store not to far from our house. As we got out of our car a gang of bikers wearing cuts that said Sons Of Anarchy. Mi hermano automatically pushed me behind him as we got out and said "no hable". All I was thinking was that I'm very confused and the tall bald Mexican is hot. We ended up walking to what seemed to be the man in charge of this so called Sons Of Anarchy and started talking about something about their shipment is almost ready, I stopped listening after awhile and stared at the hot bald Mexican. I was brought outta my dream by Louie grabbing my arm and pulling me inside to finish shopping. I stopped caring bout what mi hermanos got into unless they got taken away or were killed. Once we finished shopping, Louie pulled me in the car and told me, "No repetir todo lo que escuchó." I of course didn't give a shit so I just rolled my eyes saying, "Ya sure gran hermano," he just looked at me with a death glare and continued to drive home.

~at home~

I was cooking mi hambre hermanos some enchiladas, which is what I normally do. I swear their only good at hacer y vender drugs. Mi hermanos were in the other room discussing what went on today with the Sons Of Anarchy. I laughed a little sons ha who gave birth to all those guys. "Hey ya está la comida." Came mi hermano Anthony's voice. I had totally forgotten I was cooking and scrambled to get everything ready, while mi hermanos se echó a reír at me for being scatter brained. As we sat at la mesa I told them to callete y disfrutar de la comida. Anthony patted me on the back and said, "Su nuesrto trabajo Olive" while cleaning up his mess. Once we were all done we decided to watch a movie called Good Fellas, ha how fitting I thought. We were rudely interrupted by Louie's phone ringing. Me and Anthony watched as Louie walked to la cocina. I looked back at Anthony and asked, "¿Quien es ese?", he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, " I don't know probably some puta wanting to jump his bones." I hit him playfully and laughed, "Estúpido!" Louie came back in the room, "Hey hermano we gotta go Samcro wants their shit ahora." Anthony got up to put on his shoes on while Louie waited and told me to not wait up for them y regresaremos. I nodded and yelled, "Te quiero, hasta luego." Once they were gone I layed on el sofá and fell asleep watching Good Fellas to lazy to move.

~x~

*ring**ring**ring* That's all I heard and wanted it to shut up but it wouldn't y mi hermanos weren't getting it, so I got up and looked at the clock and read 3:39am, and thought what the hell who would be here this early. I answers it to see the hot bald Mexican and had to pinch myself was I in a sueño. He spoke in a hot raspy voice, "You need to come with me, the club has to keep you safe." I backed away from puerta y corrío to mi hermanos room, to see they weren't there and started to scream, "¿Dónde diablos están?" and collapsed on the ground. Mr hottie came over and pulled me up into a hug and rasped, "They are at the club house, it's club business but I can tell you it doesn't look so good." I just nodded and he pulled me onto his bike giving me his helmet, we rode off. I just clung to him and prayed that I didn't have to start caring now.


End file.
